


The man he knew

by Cali_se



Series: Prompt Chart: In the Dark [13]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memories, Past Character Death, Post-Episode: s05e16 Felina, referenced character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: The shape of him fills Jesse's senses, changing from form to form, from Heisenberg to Mr White and back again
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Series: Prompt Chart: In the Dark [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048710
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The man he knew

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for my Prompt chart. I'm determined to finish it!  
> Prompt: Dark Desires

It's the night that brings up the memories. During the day, Jesse can keep himself busy, find some company, but at night the past crowds out the present like waiting phantoms in the dark. Sometimes Jesse can stay in bed and let the anxiety build and build until it's swept away with the coming of the dawn. Mostly, though, he has to get up, to get outside and walk it off. 

It's all so real, so startling. He smells blood, feels pain, relives the pull of the trigger, the trembling, the sweat. All those lives changed for the worse, the lives lost.

And there, right in the middle of it all, is Walter White.

The shape of him fills Jesse's senses, changing from form to form, from Heisenberg to Mr White and back again. And then the desire to find the man he knew during countless stolen moments as 'Walt' comes flooding back to overwhelm him once more: the older man he loved in secret and with whom he found a deep, dark desire to be possessed, to be protected, to belong to someone.

As the chill wind blows and he hugs himself against the darkness, Jesse tries to piece back the present, like he's assembling a scattered jigsaw, as Walter White wraps his ghostly embrace around him and whispers: _you're still mine, Jesse..._

Then Jesse's stomach turns as soft as butter in the sun as he remembers hungry, tender kisses pressing against his cheek, his mouth, his body, bringing up warmth everywhere, before Walt leaves him alone to face another day in this new world.

And, in spite of himself, Jesse can't help but wonder just how many times Walt will make his way back to him, and how long it will take before he leaves him alone forever.


End file.
